Playing Field
by wonderkid100
Summary: Teenlock! They're both the new kids. Sherlock just wants to overcome his constant boredom and John just wants to fit in. Unfortunately being a teenager, life is never that easy. Especially when a murder is thrown into the mix. Rated M for future sex and drug use. (Johnlock, Sherlolly, John/Mary)


**Sherlock: Playing Field**

_**Authors note**_: _Hey guys! I'm still in the process of refining the next chapter of my Sherlolly story 'Not Okay' but whilst I'm working with my beta on that I thought I'd try a teenlock story! :) I'm a born and raised Londoner who went to a comprehensive secondary school (public school) as a teenager so I'm hoping the knowledge I have in that area will help me here! :) And this is unbeta'd so please excuse grammar/spelling mistakes. Nice reviews and constructive criticism/suggestions would make my day hehe! _

**_Summary_**: Teenlock! They're both the new kids. Sherlock just wants to overcome his constant boredom and John just wants to fit in. Unfortunately being a teenager life is never that easy. Especially when a murder is thrown into the mix.

**_Pairings:_** Johnlock, Sherlolly, John/Mary with the possibility of some brief Adlock, Sheriarty, Mystade in the future.

Rated M for sex and drug use in future chapters.

* * *

Quick one off guide for those who don't know English schooling as I will probably use these terms over the course of this story:

•Public school same as private school.

•Comprehensive school (what most countries would refer to as private school)

•Secondary school: attended between the ages of 11-16 (years 7 to 11)

•GCSE exams normally taken in year eleven to gain qualifications in core subjects and other optional ones.

•Sixth form an institute usually in a secondary school for pupils aged 16-18 (years 12 to 13) who wish to take A-Levels. Follows same basic rules as the school but usually more lenient and treated as young adults. For example my old sixth form couldn't give us detention haha.

•A-Levels typically 3, sometimes four subjects a student studies over two years to gain a qualification which would help them get into university or as a qualification that looks better on a CV than a GCSE. (In Scotland they traditionally do something called Higher's instead)

•College, like sixth form but a stand alone institute just for 16+ year olds.

•University, well what places like America would call college.

•And when applying to universities it's for a specific subject (none of this major and minor in a bunch of subjects stuff) and John who wants to be a doctor doesn't need an undergraduate degree to study medicine as it's not post grad only thing over here.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WILLIAM**

John Watson squirmed nervously outside the head of sixth form's office. It was 8:30 sharp and students rushed past him in the corridors without giving him more than a second glance. The younger years were dressed in navy blue blazers, with matching jumpers and black skirts or trousers with smart shoes. The year 12s and 13s; sixth formers, weren't hard to spot dressed in their own clothes.

Suddenly he felt overdressed in suit trousers, crisp white shirt tucked in and a black tie. His mum had made him wear it, unsure of how to interpret 'casual smart'.

Just then a familiar face came bounding up towards him and took the seat next to his.

"Harry," he smiled at the girl. Keeping the disapproving comments about the length her skirt was rolled up to.

"I can't believe you're actually here big bro!" She said almost to enthusiastically for anybody at school this time in the morning.

"Nor can I," John sighed.

Harry Watson, John's younger sister, she'd been at this school since the beginning of the new school year after moving to London from Edinburgh when their dad found a new job. Whilst John had opted to stay behind with relatives and finish off his last year at school. But unfortunately things didn't turn out to be as simple as that and now he was here too.

"I didn't hear you leave this morning, must have been up early?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged twiddling her light brown hair which she'd dyed the ends blonde, much to their parent's despair. "Had some homework to finish off in the computer rooms."

"You have a laptop."

"Didn't save it to a memory stick, only my school log in account."

John could tell this was a blatant lie but questioning his sister's actions was always useless. As long as she wasn't being escorted home by police though, that was making progress from this time last year.

"So this must be John Watson?" Said a girl taking a seat the other side of John.

Her hair colour matched Harry's but shorter, along with her skirt.

"You look better than your Facebook profile picture."

"Excuse me?" John's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Harry laughed.

"This is my friend Louise."

"Pleasure to meet you." John held out his hand politely and Louise hesitantly shook it, like this was a foreign gesture.

"I see you're another one who didn't quite understand the dress code."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Harry pipped up, "another sixth form boy yesterday, William I think his name is. Full on suit, blazer and all."

"He was cute though."

"Very cute. Gave me a fag too when I asked."

"Harry!" John exclaimed.

"I mean for Louise."

John rolled his eyes and the two girls giggled to themselves whilst a ringing bell echoed through the halls.

Just then a man stepped out of the office and cleared his throat loudly.

"Harry, Louise form rooms now. Quickly please."

John's sister and friend jumped up from their seats and nodded.

"Good luck bro," Harry whispered in his ear before making her way down the hall with Louise in tow.

John stood up and extended his hand to the man. "John Watson, sir."

"Ah, nice to meet you." The man shook his hand with a firm confident grip, his eyes narrowed as he quickly gave John the once over. John instantly knew this wasn't a man to be messed with.

"You can call me Mr Smallwood."

Mr Smallwood led John into the office and motioned for him to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk to himself.

"You're the second student to dress so smartly this week," He smiled. "Such a lovely thing to see. Most sixth formers take advantage of the 'smart casual' dress code."

"Aha..." John murmured, hoping he wasn't expected to dress like this every day from now on.

"So it's my understanding that you studied A-Levels in your previous school, not Highers?"

"That's correct."

"Your reports show that you was doing quite well, I see no reason why you'll have no problem settling in here. From an academic point of view."

"I always study hard." John grinned. He was proud of the fact that he'd completed his A-Level in physics one year early.

"From a social point of view though, we do not tolerate repeated incidents of fighting at all."

John's grin faded, what happened at his last school had not been his fault.

"I'll be on my best behaviour sir."

"I'm sure you will be." Mr Smallwood pulled out a sheet of paper from the pile on his desk and handed it to John.

It was his timetable.

"Chemistry, Biology and maths. Is that correct?"

"Yup." John smiled as his eyes scanned the timetable. The weekly four, one hour lessons per subject were split up nicely. Giving him Tuesday and Friday afternoons off and a late start on Monday mornings.

"You are expected to be in form for registration at 8:45 every morning. What you do between your lessons is your business whether you go out, home or stay in school. As long as you don't disturb the rest of the years. There's a common room, quiet study room and library that you have access to. Break is at 10:55 for twenty minutes and lunch is at 1:20 to 2pm."

John nodded as his brain took in all the new routine. Much easier than his old school where he was required to attend an afternoon registration period after lunch even if his last lesson for the day finished hours before.

"We also have a range of extra curricular activities I'm sure you'll find out about."

"Great..." John murmured, he was eager to get playing his favourite sport.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Drive faster! You're making me late again Mycroft," said Sherlock as he pulled out the headphone from his right ear.

"So it's my fault that once again one of your stupid experiments went wrong?"

"Well if you wasn't so greedy and just settled for toast for breakfast."

"You put spiders in the box of weetabix!"

"It was necessary to test..."

"Oh I don't even want to know, I've had enough of your childish hobbies."

"Science is not childish."

"You're more capable of such immature things. If you put your mind to it I'm sure you could discover a new element or something."

"That sounds boring," Sherlock sighed and let his head hit the passenger side window with a small thud.

His big brother never understood him.

Mycroft stopped the car at a red light which seemed to last for ever as an awkward silence loomed over them.

Sherlock could almost hear his brother straining to think of something to say.

"How was your first day then yesterday?"

"I already told you, boring."

"Is everything that doesn't involve putting bugs into cereal boxes boring to you Sherlock?"

"The pupils are more idiotic than at St James', the teachers don't seem to understand I work better alone and who's idea was it to have mixed schools? It's like mating season on the discovery channel."

Mycroft laughed at this and Sherlock allowed himself a smile.

He was wrong. Sometimes his brother did understand. Understand what it's like to be 'a bright cookie' as their father would say, surrounded by morons.

"Well less than a year left and you're free as long as you don't screw up again."

"I didn't screw up the first time," said Sherlock defensively. "It was a minor misunderstanding."

"I would hardly call growing cannabis in the school nursery a misunderstanding."

"It was for my research."

"And then pointing out Mr Hartley having an affair with his secretary and Mr Johnson in front of the whole year. Was that research too?"

"Public interest."

"If you say so."

Sherlock didn't hear anything else his brother said, he put his right earphone back in and turned the music on his iPhone up loud, stopping it only when the car pulled up at the school gates.

"I can smell the hormones from here," Mycroft scoffed as he looked disgustedly at a boy and girl who looked no older than 13 walk past hand in hand.

Sherlock leaned over to the back seat and grabbed his backpack which was already weighed down with textbooks on his second day.

"Take this," said Mycroft pulling a £10 and £5 note out of his wallet.

"Thanks." Sherlock didn't hesitate in quickly taking the cash but he was confused, his brother hardly ever gave him money when he asked.

"You'll need to put some on your Oyster card and get yourself something to eat on the way home."

"Why? Aren't you picking me up?"

"I'm working late tonight."

"Bloody hell!"

"Unfortunately brother this is what happens in the adult world."

"I hate taking the bus and tube. At least give me enough money for a cab."

"You can get a cab when you get a job to pay for one."

"Prick," Sherlock muttered under his breath as he left the car.

"I heard that!" Mycroft said.

"Good!" Sherlock slammed the door shut and he heard his brorther drive away.

He studied his timetable as he walked towards the building, ten minutes left of registration and then a free period before chemistry.

He picked up his pace down the hallway knowing he'd probably get in trouble for missing registration and he didn't need teachers on his back already.

"William!"

Dammit, teachers calling his name like that was never a good sign. He turned round and faced the man walking towards him.

"Just the student I needed to see William."

"Mr Smallwood," Sherlock nodded. "And please, don't call me William."

"Ahh yes, sorry, you prefer Sherlock. Anyway as you're both new and in the same form I'd like you to show John..."

Just then Sherlock became aware of the lad straggling just behind the teacher.

He was dressed smartly but not out of choice, his tie was loose and either he hadn't noticed or he didn't care but, part of his shirt was untucked. He stared at his shoes, usually a sign of shyness but the way he carried himself, hands clasped behind his back and stood up straight he seemed confident.

"William, are you listening to me?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Good, now you lads stay out of trouble and feel free to come to me if you have any problems."

Once Mr Smallwood had retreated back down the corridor, John held out his hand.

"Hi, John Watson."

Sherlock took the shorter lad's hand. Firm grip, rough palms, knuckles slightly bruised.

"Fighting on the rugby field?" Sherlock asked dropping his arm to the side.

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, it was a simple enough question. "Did you have a fight on the rugby field?" He repeated slowly.

"No." Replied John sounding both frustrated and confused.

"But you have been in a fight recently and you do play rugby?"

Bewildered, John looked back at the head of sixth form's office. "Was you listening outside the door?"

"Nope."

"Then how? What?"

"Look at that," Sherlock nodded at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes of registration left, we better get going."

He continued on his way towards the classroom he needed and seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"William," John huffed. "Wait up mate, I don't know the way and tell me how you know about the rugby and fight?"

Sherlock turned his head back to him with a smile across the face. "The name's not William, it's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
